Haiiro Hoshi
( ) | birthday = August 14th | age = 24 | gender = Male | height = 178cm (5'10") | weight = 75kg (165lb.) | blood type = B | affiliation = Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | occupation = Stern Ritter | epithet = The Underworld | team = | partner = Kaede Kiseki | previous partner = | base of operations = Wandenreich HQ Maken Apartment Complex, , | relatives = Kohaku Hoshi (Mother) | education = Quincy Techniques University Level | spirit weapon = Kageboshi | signature skill = Reishi Constriction | story debut = Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut = Balance of Souls: Collapse | japanese voice = Hiroaki Hirata | english voice = Yuri Lowenthal }} Haiiro Hoshi (灰色 星, Ashen Star) is an Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "U". His partner is Kaede Kiseki, a childhood friend. He hails from Inaba city in of , . Appearance Haiiro is a lean and muscular young man of average height. He has very light, grey hair which is rather flat with a spiky fringe. He has light grey eyebrows and blue eyes. His facial features are very sharp and thin, in theme with his lean physique. He wears a variation of the standard Wandenreich uniform, consisting of a scarf with the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on it (a item of clothing he shares with Kaede) a white, waist length, windbreaker jacket that he always wears unzipped, a plain white T-shirt, light grey combat trousers and black military boots. He wears a belt that is reminiscent of a Police Duty Belt, which he uses to hold his Seele Schneider and Gintō Capsules, along with any other useful small items. He wears the on his left hand, it is predominately white in colour with numerous black stripes running across it, it covers Haiiro's entire hand, save his thumb, index finger and pinky finger, which are left exposed, the glove extends up to nearly his elbow. Personality Haiiro has a level headed, if not extremely joyous personality, he is very sociable and easy to connect to, however his upbeat personality may often annoy and even deter people from spending time with him, especially in the case of Kaede Kiseki, who commonly hits him out of anger because of his annoying nature. His relationship with his partner, Kaede is while slightly stressful a very strong relationship nonetheless. He has a tendency to greatly annoy the female Quincy absentmindedly, often earning himself a whack from her ruler because of it. On the other hand, Haiiro has to put up with Kaede's obsessive behaviour of making everything perfect, with him also being her emotional crutch for when she gets depressed due to this obsession, which can at times cause him to ironically get very annoyed at her habits, making him speak out about them and at times even cause the young Quincy to invoke his partner's own short temper, albeit on a less explosive level. Despite the strains in their relationship, Haiiro truly cares for his partner, often backing her up in any situation without hesitation. Despite his normally comical behaviour, he seems to react very strongly if he notices Kaede react to blood, always taking it upon himself to try and calm her down the best he can, along with protecting her if the two are in a dangerous situation. In battle Haiiro's personality changes to that of a extremely excitable and reckless individual, he is extremely headstrong and hotheaded, usually charging in to attack before fully thinking out a situation. His recklessness often causes him to screw up, much to Kaede's chagrin, often accidentally missing a target due to his excitement. This reckless behaviour can even endanger himself and others around him at times. Despite his overly reckless nature in battle he can be analytical when the situation calls for it, and is an extremely good teammate with Kaede, forming intricate strategies and fighting at the best of his abilities. He is loyal to the Wandenreich and believes that while the militaristic behaviour of the organisation is too extreme, it's morals and goals are just, he usually follows the organisation's orders with very little question. In his time off, Haiiro often visits the local dōjō in order to polish his sword skills. He loves to play basketball whenever he can, usually pestering Kaede to join him in doing so, more often than not at the cost of him getting hit by her. While not a late riser, Haiiro tends to take time properly waking up, getting very annoyed whenever Kaede wakes him up prematurely. Due to Kaede being the cook in the household, Haiiro usually takes it upon himself to buy the ingredients for her. He likes pasta dishes a great deal, often requesting Kaede not to experiment with the noodle food. He dislikes all kinds of Dango, stating that they're too sweet, preferring Onigiri instead. He has a taste for Soul Music along with related genres of music, often listening to them while relaxing. When writing, Haiiro has a habit of writing his own name with a star in the gaps in between his name, despite his name having no such accent. He writes it as Haiiro☆Hoshi. History Haiiro was born into a traditional Quincy family in the city of Inaba, his parents were ecstatic at his birth, both stating that they thought star was a fitting last name for him. At the age of 4, while walking with his mother, Kohaku Hoshi, Haiiro lost sight of her and got lost, upset, he timidly approached some older children, who picked on him because of his shyness. The bullies picked on him until a young Kaede Kiseki chased them away. The two children introduced each other before Haiiro's distraught mother found them, she scolded Haiiro for leaving her side, and forcibly walked him home, before he could say goodbye to Kaede. Later, at a Quincy meeting, Haiiro once again saw Kaede, they approached each other and talked a bit, finally declaring themselves friends, much to the delight of the parents of both families, who were wanting the two of them to have an arranged marriage in the future. Between that time and their adolescence, both Kaede's father and Haiiro's mother inexplicably disappeared, unbeknownst to the two young Quincies, their parents had joined the Wandenreich as Stern Ritter. The disappearance of Kohaku was hard to take for the still timid Haiiro , her disappearance put him in a depression for some time. He was rather bitter towards his mother until her death was announced years later, when he could finally forgive his mother for disappearing. Despite being at too young an age, Haiiro insisted that he trained at the same time Kaede trained as a Quincy. After he protested for long enough, Haiiro was allowed to train early. He trained with an emphasis on his family's unique Reishi controlling abilities, with him also training to wield a sword also. While initially having trouble forming a Reishi bow, he was able to form the basic Reishi bow, Kojaku (弧雀, Arc Sparrow), in full year. After being able to form his bow, he began to train commonly with Kaede, often testing each others power for fun. While they were still young, Kaede bore witness to her entire family lying dead in her household, at the age of 12, Haiiro was extremely shocked and saddened at their deaths along with his entire family. As he couldn't stand Kaede being in any kind of grief of depression, Haiiro decided to change his personality, becoming extremely cheery and upbeat so he could help Kaede always smile. Despite her declining the Hoshi household's request for her to stay, Kaede accepted their funds, and she continued to train with Haiiro. In their later teenage years, Haiiro and Kaede barely got through college, due to their attitudes and their new duty of protecting Inaba from and alike, they had entered university not much longer after college. While doing their university studies they were approached by Roshan Bamshad, who informed them that their parents joined the Wandenreich while the two of them were children and had recently died in battle. He then requested the two Quincies to join the Wandenreich themselves, to which they accepted. The two were put though an initiation test in , they fought and defeated numerous Hollows, raging from weak Hollows to powerful Menos Grande. They eventually came across a Vasto Lorde, the most powerful natural denizen in the sandy wasteland. Despite their best efforts they could not defeat it, which led Bamshad to intervene and weaken the beast enough for the two young Quincy to kill it themselves. Due to their impressive abilities despite their loss against the Vasto Lorde, along with Roshan's own recommendation, the two joined the Wandenreich as Soldat (聖兵 (ゾルダート), zorudāto; German for "Soldier", Japanese for "Holy Soldier(s)"). However, due to their new taxing schedule of University and Wandenreich duties both Haiiro and Kaede ultimately dropped out of their University studies. Now without the stress of education, both Hoshi and Kiseki were able to improve their abilities considerably, proving themselves to be above the average strength of the Soldat. After a few years in service they were enrolled into the Stern Ritter. Haiiro was given the designation "U"—'"The Underworld"', as opposed to his mother, who had the designation "C"—'"The Constrictor"', his partner, Kaede, was designated "P"—'"The Polymorph"'. Equipment Quincy Cross: A Quincy Cross is the source of a Quincy's power. Haiiro's cross takes the form of a pentacle, which is attached to a chain. (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): Haiiro always carries two of the soul-cutting swords on his person for practical purposes, such as close range combat and surprise long range attacks. He is extremely skilled at using them in close range, being able to perform a number of expertly refined attacks with them. : Like presumably all Stern Ritter, Haiiro carried a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. He can use it to steal a single Bankai released in his vicinity. : A powerful Quincy item. Haiiro mainly uses it in order to activate his Vollständig, he never uses the glove as a replacement reishi bow for his Quincy Cross, often ignoring the artifact in battle unless absolutely needed. Powers and Abilities Trivia *Haiiro Hoshi is heavily based of Black☆Star from Soul Eater, having a similarity in some characteristics such as name, personality and appearance. This is also reflected in his partnership with Kaede Kiseki, similarly based off Tsubaki Nakatsukasa from the same series. *Haiiro's colour from Japanese culture is grey, which represents reliability and modesty, this relates to him as he relies on his partner Kaede Kiseki, as she also relies upon him. *Haiiro's home city, Inaba, from the Tottori prefecture, is a reference to the town of Inaba from the RPG game Persona 4. *In Japanese, Haiiro would refer to himself with the Boku (ぼく) pronoun, an informal pronoun used for casually giving deference. This leads back to when Haiiro was a more timid individual. *Haiiro's Vollständig theme is Luciifer's Dance Parte C from the Bleach:Hell OST. *The "team theme" for Haiiro and Kaede, as chosen by their authors is Ihojin no Yaiba from the OST. A secondary theme serves as a cue for when they perform some incredible action or the success of a strategy takes place, that theme is Never Lose Myself from the OST. In the event of Haiiro's death, the author imagines that Sora no Hate Made would be played. Appearance The Balance of Souls Arc *''Balance of Souls: Collapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' *''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' *''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' *''Balance of Souls: Perdition'' Category:Quincy Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Master Archers Category:Hirenkyaku Experts Category:Wandenreich Category:Expert Swordsmen